Dot Kolen
Dot Kolen is one of Dillon's closest friends, three years they've known eachother and they're inseperable. She, unfortunately, comes from a broken family. An abusive mother, who thankfully doesn't live with her, and a single father who works hours on end at a dead end, low paying job. To Dot, Dillon is one of the few things keeping her from just giving up and taking her own life. Her main role is acting as Navigation for Dillon. What also makes her unique from the others is the fact she's also learned, mainly from watching old wrestling videos and also playing a lot of fighting games, various moves and techniques. From a Backdrop to even Piledrivers, as well as some experience from Tae Kwon Do classes, she can be quite a formidable fighter should she choose to be. Nonetheless, she primarily takes enjoyment in Navigating Dillon through his adventures as well as some degree of enjoyment in making Snarky comments toward him should he mess up. Personal Info *Current Age: 20 *Blood Type: AB *Current Residence: District 4A, middle class residential area. Physical Appearance: *Hair Color: Red & Blue(left side Red, right side Blue, naturally a dirty blond) *Eye Color: Brown *Her clothes consist of: Green Hoodie(though torn a bit), a camouflage shirt, black skinny jeans(though faded and torn a bit) *On her left arm is a bunch of scars, these being a result of her cutting herself. Story Arcs The story arcs she appears in. Love Today: This is where we're first introduced to her, she's the first person Dillon interacts with upon heading outside into the world, she's also the one to act as his navigation while he is out on adventures. While she's his navigator, she also doesn't hesitate to call him out on his mistakes, and she also tries to orchestrate other events for him. Who is dark?: The second story arc she appears in, and since the months have passed between arcs, she's had her 20th birthday, moved out from her father's home, become an assistant to Dillon while he creates the first edition of the AV system. Other than these events, her role is the same as before: Navigator. Stats and Equipment Dot's stats are similar to Dillon's, but also different. Stats: *Strength: 4/10 *Speed: 6/10 *Stamina: 5/10 *Defense: 5/10 *Offense: 6/10 Equipment: Her Equipment is also much more different *Swiss Army Knife, this is her preferred weapon and also the one thing she uses to fend off her mother incase the latter tries attacking her. *Medkit, since she is Dillon's navigation, she also makes sure to keep a Medkit on her incase of emergency. Author's Notes: Dot's name is a bit of a grammar pun(. : ), she's also got a hint of a Russian Accent. Like with the other characters i update from time to time, i will do the same for Dot. Personally, Dot is also one of my favorite characters having to come up with and create. In Kyle Veign's Role Playing Tower, she was allowed in due to Mr. Veign himself wanting to see how interesting it would be to see her fighting with a Swiss Army Knife. There was also a note of lacking details in the Bio. As said before, this will be updated from time to time to make sure that this error of a lack of detailing isn't made again. Category:SniperAssassinX's Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Heroes Category:Female